


Rome is Burning (Bring me Home)

by Eros Heartache (Eros_Heartache)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post 5x05, Power Exchange, Set During No Man's Land, Switching, Written During Season 5, can that be a thing, lip biting, neck biting, slow burn smut, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Heartache/pseuds/Eros%20Heartache
Summary: Set sometime shortly after Ed's chip is removed. I'm not going in to speculation on how. But its gone. Ed is recovering from his actions under the control of the chip. Given the state of Gotham, Oswald is ready to come clean and put his feelings on the table before its too late.Inspired by the Murder Husband Wedding Vows scene in the 5x05 Episode "Pena Dura" and subsequent conversations that followed on my Instagram.





	1. Kintsugi

Edward Nygma walked the short set of steps leading to his home. At least the closest to a home as he has had in a long time. Ed turned to look out over his shoulder onto the ever darkening street that winds in front of his library. He surveys the area one last time for safety. He pauses hand hovering in air half way to the door knob. When did he feel at home last? Lost in his reverie he remembered the days in the Van Dahl mansion, before the world went to shit. Cheif of Staff to the Mayor of Gotham City had paid well enough, though, he could have rented a loft in the city. 

But living in the Mansion made sense, he could be on call and he genuinely enjoyed the feeling of the old home. Sometimes, the dwelling was abuzz with dozens of city employees or crime family allies. Sometimes, it was dark and empty except the quiet comfortable conversation between himself and Oswald. Perhaps a man or two of Oswald's for security. Oswald. He remembered Oswald's shining eyes, looking at him as they sat over dinner. They would be laughing, singing, discussing the day, the future. Ed shook his head to return himself to the present.

Gripping the cold ornate metal of the library door Ed swears he hears a melody on the wind. Sad, melodic and familiar, but as quickly as it comes it seems to be gone. Pushing open the door, he drops his bag of scavenged supplies to the floor and takes a step into the room. Having not been gone long a fire still burns in the hearth; its heat only barely reaching him in this expansive room. He can see his reflection in the broken mirror to the left of the space. As shattered as his mind has been until recently; his face half in shadow reflects perfectly how he has felt for so very long. Sadly, he sighs to himself. Asking no one in particular, Ed says, voice full of melancholy:

“This thing all things devours;

Birds, beasts, trees and flowers;

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stones to meal;

Slays king, ruins town,

And beats the mountain down.

What am I?”

“Time.”Says a voice from near the door.

Ed is startled by the voice, so familiar, and but strangely foreign behind him, Sounding almost too loud in a place always so still. With a gasp he spins around, to see Oswald step into the dim flickering light cast from the fireplace. The dark round glasses he wears, reflecting the light with a flash with each of the handful of steps Oswald makes towards him.

“Oswald, What are you doing here?” Ed says, a hard edge evident in his voice.

“Hello, Old friend” Oswald says, grinning, teeth appearing almost too sharp even with the dim illumination.

Ed, turns his back to Oswald an looks again at his reflection. Shattered lines like spiderwebs etched across his face. Flinching at the image before him, almost unrecognizable from the man he was the day he approached The Infamous Penguin at the GCPD, so very long ago.

“Friend? How? How can you look at me, after all we have done to each other, and still call me a friend? How can you look at me fondly even now? I am a mass murderer. A monster. A puppet. A TOOL!” Ed spat the last words, remembering bitterly that phrase used to describe him the day he was told the truth by Hugo Strange. Looking at Oswald in the mirror over his shoulder, he could feel a heavy feeling in his gut. He dropped his face to his hands, hiding it behind his long, thin fingers.

“Edward, Look at me.” But Ed did not move, short of a slight tremble in his shoulders.

Moving faster than a man with his height and previous injury should, he approached and stopped a foot away. “Goddammit, Ed. Knock it off, and look at me, right now!” Oswald said, too harshly, he realized immediately.

Oswald reached out to put a hand on Ed's shoulder. Almost instantly, Ed's shoulders drooped and he let out a tiny sob.

“Edward.” Oswald said, almost a whisper. “Ed, please look at me.”

Dropping his hands to his side, defiantly Ed turned around, his eyes full of tears, but also tinged with an “i dare you to laugh” edge.

With an expression at first unreadable, Oswald said simply. “Edward. For a very intelligent fellow, you can be such a fool..”

“If you came here to put me down, you can just leave.” Ed said, glaring. “There is nothing you could say to me that I have not already said to myself a million times. I really don't need you here to feel like garbage.”

“Ed, Shut the hell up.” Oswald said, grabbing Ed by the necktie and pulling him down to meet his face with a kiss. “You are not a friend. You are my friend. My only friend. The only person I know I can trust in this ruined city. You are not a monster. You are a man who was used as a pawn, and now that you are free of that, I have to tell you something.”

Still inches from his face Oswald could feel Ed's breath on the bridge of his nose. Ed did not resist the kiss or pull away, but instead stood bent, eyes locked on his own reflection in Oswald's glasses. A deer in the headlights that were the dark pools of glass glinting in the firelight. The only movement was his slow inhale and exhale while he waited for Oswald to continue.

“I saved your life, because I love you. I love you still, as I always have. Through hate and revenge, and every fight we have had in our time since we met, I have never stopped loving you. I don't know how long we have left. This city is burning around us and I don't want to either of us to die before I told you the truth. All of it. You are the love of my life.” Letting go of the tie, Oswald dropped his hand to his side. Awaiting the response from Ed, not sure where it would lead.

Slowly Ed straightened. Looking down at Oswald, first wearing a mask of contemplation. Digesting the information, his lips slowly began to turn to a smile. “I always knew you were a sentimentalist. So what do you propose now.”

“I have needed you in so many ways since we have known one another. I needed you to believe in me. And you did. I needed your mind and abilities to protect what was our and what we had taken in this city. And I needed your companionship. Even after the bridges fell, I needed you. I named my dog after you, because I needed you. Is that not ridiculous? And now I need something else. Help me forget. Distract me from my empire dissolving, from the imminent threat of death. Let me feel alive and safe one more time.”

“How? Oswald? I don't know what to do? I can't even help myself.”

“Did you mind kissing me?” Oswald asked, with honest curiosity.

“No.” Ed said softly, adverting his eyes.

“Start by kissing me again.” Oswald said, with a smile.


	2. Tender is the Meat

Ed instantly felt heat in his face, his pulse picking up speed, He gulped. Hesitating only a moment longer, Ed stepped into Oswald and grabbed both sides of his face. His heart in his chest as he felt Oswald relax into his touch, a small body so often full of violence and sorrow, pressed into Ed's chest and stomach. Hands that had both hurt and healed Edward slipped around his torso, finding purchase on Ed's waist as their lips met.

Delicate fluttering of blood pumped in Ed's ears. He was doing this. He had been so lonely, so isolated from everything, even more than most in this wasteland. Oddly kissing Oswald, was like coming up for air. Remembering that the world wasn't all sadness and pain, shooting and blood. He could smell Oswald's aftershave. It was the same as it had been years before, clean and woodsy. It reminded him of all the time they had spent together, a collection of memories flashed in his minds eye and vanished just as fast.

Warm and soft, Oswald lips pressed, urgent and hungry back into Ed's. Oswald let out a tiny sigh from his throat. Emboldened by his response, Ed smiled into the kiss and spontaneously bit Oswald's lip with a sharp quick action. This time Oswald took a sharp intake of air and pulled Edward's hips almost too tightly into him, pressing Ed's groin to his stomach. Ed groaned at the pressure and reflexively thrust into Oswald, biting his lip again with a lusty snarl. Realizing he might be getting carried away, Ed pulled back from Oswald's face, embarrassed at his reaction.

“You know, I can help make you forget too. Even if its just tonight.” Oswald smirked.

“I don't... I don't know what to do with a man. How to be with you.” Ed said. He wasn't afraid, or disgusted. Being with Oswald felt good. Kissing him felt good and Edward was dying to know how many other sounds he could force from Oswald's lips. He was curious and it felt nice to be held by someone, and despite the turbulence in the past, Oswald had been a constant safe place for Ed. He looked down at Oswald and attempted to clarify.

“I don't want to ruin this with my inexperience.”

“Do what feels right. I care about you. We have almost killed each other, more than once. An awkward moment won't be the end of the world. We have the same mechanics, Ed. If you are willing, then let me take care of you.” Oswald said cautiously, afraid for this moment to end.

Wordlessly, Ed nodded. Taking Oswald's mouth again with his, he tried to relax into the feeling of a warm body against his. He had forgotten the feeling of another human against him that was kind and soft. A human that yielded to his touch, that sighed against his lips and gripped his body tight. He felt Oswald part his lips and slip his tongue into Ed's mouth. Oswald tasted of sweet red wine and something else that Ed could not identify. But he knew he was becoming intoxicated by Oswald's kiss anyway.

He felt himself growing hard against Oswald's body, absentmindedly rolling is hips lazily against Oswald, losing himself much faster that he thought he would. Oswald began to kiss down Ed's jaw, into his neck. The faintest stubble bristling against Oswald's lips. He could tell that Ed, while maybe not knowing what he was doing, was quite definitely RESPONDING. Ed rutting softly into him and the feeling of Ed's erection, was almost too much. Oswald grinned into Ed's neck, and partly out of desire and partly playful retaliation, Oswald bit the hollow of Ed's neck. Clamping onto his flesh and not releasing him for several seconds, Oswald's blood turned to lava as Ed's shock morphed to to a pained growl, and then into a cry of pleasure.

“Again. Please.” Ed's begged.

And Oswald bit him twice more quickly in succession, the second bite tugging at his flesh, slowly dragging his teeth before finally letting go. Oswald could feel Ed's cock twitching against his belly. Oswald tilted his head to the other side an bit and sucked Ed's neck, and digging his fingers into his back, hoping to get an even more expressive reaction. Ed did not disappoint.

“Fuck! Oswald.” Ed, panted.

Looking down at Oswald he grabbed a fist full of the shorter mains hair and pulled his head to the side and sunk his teeth into Oswald's flesh just below his ear. Not letting go, he continued to hold the bite, Oswald squirming under his grasp, and rutting into Ed, crying out over and over. Every inch of his skin burned, he reveled in the sharp pain, the feeling of being at Ed's mercy. He realized he would do anything Ed asked of him in this moment. He had come to seduce Edward, but Oswald realized, he was the fool in this room. He was lost to Ed years ago, and he is lost again to night, forever marked by much more than teeth.

After how ever long, he did not know, he could not bear it, Oswald had to regroup. Grabbing Ed's shaft through his pants, Oswald squeezed him tightly, wrapping his fingers around as much as he could. Ed's knees almost buckled from the intense and unexpected pressure. He let go of Oswald's hair and they pulled a part both gasping. Eyeing each other in a new light, the smell of musky arousal between them and their flushed and bitten skin making them smile as they each surveyed the others expressions.

The quiet between them stretched out, both still wired, painfully hard and partially breathless. Ed spoke first, his voice sounding huskier than usual. “Was that too much?”

“It was a lot of things.” Oswald said, darkly.

“I'm sorry. I like the pain. I like to make it rough, but I've always been afraid to do it. To really do it. I'm sorry again.” Ed said, suddenly interested in the stitching on his glove.

“I liked it.” Oswald stated.

“But?”

“Sit.” Oswald said, directing him to one of the armchairs beside the fire.

Ed sat. And Oswald knelt to the floor between his legs, carefully positioning himself in order to be comfortable still learning to maneuver with the new brace. Oswald ran his fingers over Ed's bulge, Oswald's black, finger less gloves sliding over the smooth cool emerald material covering his thighs. Needing Ed's swollen member, making him sigh in a way that could almost be purr, Oswald felt again powerful. 

Ed's breath quickened as a result of both of Oswald's small, but very strong hands. Oswald watched Ed through the lenses of his glasses, happy for the slight privacy. He enjoyed watching Ed's head list to the side, his eyes closed gently, And as Oswald worked his hands faster, the look of almost pain made its way into Ed's expression. What a beautiful sight, Ed always so calculating and analytical was losing his composure under Oswald's fingers.

"Do I make you feel good, Edward?"

"Yes." Ed sighed, eyes still closed.

Working his fingers faster, Oswald spoke again. "Would you like to come? For me, to make you come? Edward?"

"Yes. Yes." Ed said, through a groan and clenched teeth.

"Say it, Ed. And say please." Oswald said his voice with an edge of authority.

"Oswald. Oswald, i need you to make me come. Please. Please." Ed said, with desperation. Oswald came to a stop, Ed's eyes slowly opened.

“First, I want to taste you.” Oswald said, quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh God, Yes.” Ed said, breathy. 

This is becoming so much more than Ed had expected. His head was swimming in dopamine and oxytocin, scientifically speaking. But he knew the most potent force in this room, acting on him was Oswald. He maybe small, but he is a force of nature, Ed was realizing that he may just get swept away. He leaned forward and kissed Oswald's forehead, and then leaned into his ear. Whispering in a way that made Oswald's whole body flush, Ed said, “Can you take your sun glasses off? I want to see your eyes.” 

Without hesitation, Oswald tossed his glasses to the side, clattering across the floor and stopping about 10 feet away. Reaching out, feeling shy for the first time since entering the library, Oswald swallowed suddenly having too much saliva in his mouth. He had imagined this, but never expected it would be allowed. Forever destined to watch this man from afar, never claiming him as his own.

Taking a breath, Oswald unzipped the green trousers and surprisingly found no garment underneath. But instead a smooth plane of skin giving way to the thicket of dark hair below. Ed, arching his hips up, started sliding his slacks down to expose the base of his very much engorged cock. Greedily, Oswald freed his member, eyes taking in the view. Ed's cock was long, moderately thick, and Oswald licked his bottom lip with out realizing it. 

Ed was watching him do this, cautiously looking down at Oswald who slowly began to stroke him with a look of lust that Ed had never seen in any person. Oswald looked transfixed, soaking in the moment. Like a starving man, Oswald wanted to both consume completely all before him and to never end the joy of finally being sated. Raising on his knees slightly Oswald placed a tiny kiss on the head of Ed's member. Licking the underside of his head, Oswald looked up, and saw Ed staring, eyes wide and jaw slack. 

And instantly, Oswald's lips were around him, taking him in half way at the first motion, and then slowly sliding his mouth back up. Pulling his lips off with a pop. Ed gasped at the sudden wet heat and just as quickly groaned as it was slowly taken away. Gripping the back of Oswald's neck, Ed started to pull him back onto his cock. But Ed slowed watching Oswald's reaction to the pressure on his nape.

“Its OK.” Oswald encouraged. “You can be rough. Actually. Don't hold back. This is for both of us.” Growling, and again taking Oswald's hair in his fist, Ed pulls Oswald's head back. Oswald hissed, baring his teeth, but not in an angry way. It was defiant. It was hungry. It was a challenge.

Dripping with just the faintest poison, Ed grinned and said “Oswald, I am going to fuck your mouth. Would you like that?” Oswald's eyes opened wide at hearing Ed say this. Ed Nygma wants to fuck my mouth, My Edward. He thought to him self gleefully. 

“Yes, I would.” Oswald gasped.

With a smirk, tightening his grip, Ed says “Say it, Oswald. And say please.”

“Please, Edward. Fuck my mouth.” Oswald says, eyes narrowed in bratty petulance.

Pulling Oswald's head back even farther, almost throwing him off balance, Ed smirked. “Oswald, I didn't know you were such a slut.” Leaning in closer to Oswald, Ed cocks his head, Oswald is whimpering, and his breathing is ragged. “But you are. I see it now, it's so obvious. Look at you, So desperate. It really is delicious.” 

Determined to regain some control, despite his physical predicament Oswald, trying to look as confident as he could, even though it would be a complete lie. “There are a lot of things you might not know about m---” 

Ed cut off Oswald's words by thrusting his head down and slamming his cock up into his mouth, bottoming out in the back of Oswald's throat. Oswald gagged slightly and Ed pulled him back a only little. Oswald's eyes were watering almost immediately. 

Holding Oswald's head still with a firm grasp on his hair Ed leaned back further an started shallowly thrusting his hips up and into Oswald's small pink mouth. “Don't move your head. Just take it, little slut.” Ed commanded.

Oswald had closed his eyes and Ed watched fascinated by how beautiful Oswald look right now. He was at Ed's mercy and he knew it. His dark hair disheveled, pale skin almost glowing, The red angry bite on his neck will defiantly leave a visible mark. Ed marveled at Oswald's blissed out expression while he took every bit of Ed into his mouth that he was given. Ed was moaning, soft sighs and grunts and Oswald's mouth and tongue made wet little slurps with each thrust.

“Touch yourself. I know you want too. You love being used like this, don't you?” Ed said, teasingly.

Moaning around Ed's erection, Oswald reached into his waistband and freed his own member. Shuddering, he does not hesitate to thrusts deeply into his leather covered palm, several times. Ed takes this as an invitation to once again use Oswald's hair to guide him up and down. Increasing his speed to try to keep up with Oswald's feverish pumping of his own cock. Ed is avoiding going deep to make him gag again, but with enough speed that Ed is moaning quite loudly within seconds. 

Oswald allows his mouth to be used buy Ed, supplementing Eds movements with flicks and swirling of his own tongue. He feels so vulnerable right now, and it is almost overwhelming. Oswald, frantically strokes him self, the feeling of giving up and giving over to pleasure, and being taken in such a way by Ed. His Ed. Who is clearly enjoying this as much as Oswald himself.

“Oh, Oswald. You're mouth. Is. So. Fucking. Good.” Punctuating each word with a hard, deep thrust. Ed Gasps “I'm going to come. I want to come on your face. Is that OK?” 

Digging the fingers of his free hand into Ed's thigh, roughly pinching as much as he can Oswald attempts to get Ed to realize he is signaling his agreement. Quickly approaching his own climax, Oswald continues to stroke him self, whimpering and gasping as Ed completely pulls his cock out of Oswald's mouth.

“Open.” Ed grunts. Oswald quickly opens his mouth as Edward starts to spurt warm thick ropes of come across his face and tongue. 

“Ohhh, Oswald!” Ed moans as he makes his last few strokes of his hand. Looking down, Oswald is a mess, hair matted and coated with spunk, his eyes dark with need, and his cheeks and lips pink from arousal. “You are a mess. Look at you. You are beautiful. Come for me, Oswald.”

Tensing his face, Oswald spills into his hand and on the floor, body spasms coursing through him as his climax subsides. Sagging back and panting, looking up at Ed. Exhausted, and trying to catch his breath, Oswald huffs “A little help? Do you have a towel or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
